debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Sonic
|-|Base= |-|Super= Summary Adventure Sonic is the main protagonist of the eponymous series of video games developed by SEGA, in the Adventure Era of Sonic the Hedgehog while dually being SEGA's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog, utilizing super speed to save his friends and other creatures from the evil mastermind, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, presently established under the alias, Dr. Eggman. Due to his hedgehog heritage, Sonic can curl up into a spiked-ball, charge up for enhanced momentum, then lunge forward to perform his iconic Spin Dash. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, 5-A with Light Speed Dash | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 to 16 (inconsistent) Classification: Anthropomorphic hedgehog Attack Potency: Planet level (Has been stated to consistently get stronger every second, meaning he easily surpasses his younger self), Large Planet level with Light Speed Attack (Performs up to twice the damage, destroying several enemies at once that he regularly has to approach one at a time) | Macrocosmic level+ (Stronger than the Super form of his younger self) | At least Macrocosmic level+ (Stronger than his previous form) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: FTL (Faster than and can dodge Knuckles' blitzing attacks. Knuckles can keep up with Gamma, who can outpace lasers) | MFTL+ (Traveled to the Nonaggression Zone in a short timeframe. He also flew to True Area 53, which is outside of a separate solar system) | At least MFTL+ Combat Speed: FTL, higher with his Spin Dash and Light Speed Attack (Both of these techniques transcend his original attacks in speed and can blitz others on his level normally) | MFTL+ | At least MFTL+ Reaction Speed: FTL (Dodged Knuckles' blitzing attack. Comparable to Shadow, reacted to becoming light particles. Can maneuver his Light Speed Attack and Spin Dash, which are faster than his normal traveling speed) | MFTL+ | At least MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can push boulders comparable to his size) | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Planet Class (More powerful than his Classic self, and he can go blow for blow with others on his level) | Macrocosmic+ | At least Macrocosmic+ Durability: Planet level (Stronger than his Classic self, who can go blow for blow with others on his level) | Unknown, likely Macrocosmic level+ (Although in all of his appearances he's invulnerable, his durability should still be on par with the rest of his physical prowess) | Unknown, likely Macrocosmic level+ (Although in all of his appearances he's invulnerable, his durability should still be on par with the rest of his physical prowess) Stamina: Very High (Ran through many different time zones in Sonic CD and managed to beat Eggman without showing signs of tiring) | Likely Limitless | Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with certain abilities Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= - Classic Era= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Leaves the screen if a player is inactive for four minutes), Limited Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space but not underwater), Transformation (Via his Super and Hyper forms), Underwater Breathing (With the Aqua Shield), Spin Dash, Homing Attack (Naturally and with the Gold Shield, Vehicular Mastery, (Shown driving cars in Sonic Drift), Acrobatics, Minor Toon Force (Able to stay in the air despite Homing Attack not initially working), Instinctive Reaction (His Homing Attack is an automatic body movement done instinctively), Dimensional Storage (Can keep Chaos Emeralds and Rings on hand despite having no place to put them), Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid; Regenerated from being flattened), Time Manipulation (With Time Break, he can slow down time to a near stop), Time Travel (Can travel back to the past and the future in Sonic CD), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can harm Hyudoros), Time Paradox Immunity (Can meet his future self without disappearing), Temporary Invulnerability and Aura (Can render himself invincible with an aura for a limited amount of time. He can also perform an invincible ramming attack via Strike Dash), Vector Manipulation (Drop Dash has been described as Sonic storing up momentum and then releasing it in one instance), Limited Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (Can restore reality and space with his speed), Forcefield Negation (Able to destroy others' forcefields with his attacks), Forcefield Creation and Energy Manipulation (Via Insta-Shield), Time Stop (With Time Stop Monitors), Fire Manipulation (Can imbue his spin attacks with fire using the Flame Shield), Explosion Manipulation and Light Manipulation (With the Flash item), Spatial Manipulation (With the Teleporter Monitor), Paralysis Inducement and Electricity Manipulation (Can send out Moto-Bugs to zap enemies, stopping them in their tracks momentarily), Mind Manipulation (Restored the minds of characters which had been erased by Time Eater with his speed), Statistics Amplification He can naturally increase his speed), Limited Flight (Can temporarily levitate to dive into an enemy during Hyper Mode), Energy Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Via Insta-Shield), can steal items from your dimensional storage and use them against you, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Shown here), Ice Manipulation (Breaks free of ice when frozen), Poison Manipulation and chemical products (Can go through Chemical Plant unharmed by its toxins and Mega Mack, which instantly poisons you), Fire Manipulation (Through Flame Shield), Electricity Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Through the Lightning Shield), Time Stop (Can traverse the Special Stages of the Time Stones, which remove time from their respective stages), Status Effect Inducement, Explosion Manipulation and Light Manipulation (With the Invincibility Monitor he's unaffected by Amy's Heart Attack, which disorients you, and the Flash item, which creates a large explosion and wave of light), and Mind Manipulation (Tails described his experience in White Space as erasing his consciousness, which Sonic didn't experience) - Adventure Era= All previous abilities to a greater extent, Homing Attack (Automatically zones in on an enemy during a spin attack with ???. He can also throw out Rings and perform a homing spin attack toward them), Spin Dash (With Somersault), Statistics Amplification (Increases his strength with Attack Support 6 his defense with Strength Support 8, and his speed with Acceleration Up Lv 2 and Speed Up), Healing (Can naturally heal himself via Sonic Heal), Barrier Creation (Pulses a purple barrier in front of his arms to block oncoming attacks with Sonic Guard), Sealing, Magic, Size Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Shrinks enemies and encases them in magic bombs with the Magic Gloves), Time Stop (Via Time Stop), Fire Manipulation (Can imbue his somersault attacks with fire using the Flame Ring), Air Manipulation, Homing Attack and Danmaku (Can create tornadoes with Blue Tornado and Tornado Jump, and also create homing wind bullets with Sonic Wind), Afterimage Creation (Via Boost Mode), Sound Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Can shock opponents with shouts), Soul Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Can interact with Chaos, who's made of concentrated spirit energy), Paralysis Inducement (Can temporarily paralyze enemies with powerful spin attacks), Explosion Manipulation (Sets volatile landmines with Sonic Air Cracker and Sonic Cracker. He can also use bombs on enemies with Explosion and Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (Attacks with shockwaves during Sonic Storm and Sonic Wave), Vector Manipulation (Increases his torque by spinning with Sonic Ballet), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (Unaffected by curses), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Shadow's attacks distort time and space and Sonic only receives minor physical damage) }} |-|With Rings and Chaos Emeralds=Added Invulnerability, Energy Boost, Dimensional Storage, Statistics Amplification (of speed) and Healing (They're canonically contained with hammerspace, and they can restore your energy for your abilities and Super/Hyper form. They serve as an invincibility weapon for the wielder, and can both restore your HP or act as a health gauge. These can also increase your abilities, such as your speed), Healing (Chaos Emeralds can heal you when you're knocked out), Empowerment (Chaos Energy is enriched and increased in ability by the heart and its emotions, along with positive/negative thoughts), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Time Slow, and Time Stop (Chaos Control is typically used for these abilities), Limited Magnetism Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds attract each other), BFR and Sealing (Chaos Control can be used to BFR others into separate dimensions), Holy Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds can perform miracles), Resurrection and Wish Granting (Granted Elise's wish and brought Sonic back to life), Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds can control time and space), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Energy Absorption (Can use Chaos Emeralds to activate Hyper Mode and use chaos attacks with increased overall ability), Order Manipulation and Reality Warping (Passive. Chaos Emeralds control the harmony of the universe), Life Manipulation (Passive. Chaos Emeralds are the vitality of all things), Plant Manipulation (The Chaos Emeralds did this on their own), Weather Manipulation (The Chaos Emeralds destroyed a storm Dr. Eggman had made on their own), Resistance to BFR (By merely having a single Chaos Emerald on hand, Classic Sonic is warped out of the Special Stage, which resides in a different universe as a trap) |-|Super Sonic= All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), True Flight, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Aura (Can ram enemies with a boosting aura attack), BFR (Warped away the Space Colony Ark and Final Hazard, which had the Chaos Emeralds) Invulnerability Negation (He could affect Metal Madness with his supercharged attacks, whereas Metal Madness is immune to regular attacks), Holy Manipulation (This form is achieved through miracle), Empathic Manipulation and Power Nullification (Passive. By fighting Perfect Chaos he reduced it to its base form and calmed it. He did something similar to Metal Sonic), |-|Hyper Sonic= All abilities of his base form and super form to a greatly enhanced level, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Light Manipulation (With Hyper Flash) |-|Optional Equipment=Enhanced Senses (With Treasure Scanner), Transmutation and Aura (Can turn enemies into rings with Ring Time, which projects a golden aura), Flight (With Rocket Shoes and his Extreme Gear), Ice Manipulation (Can form an icy aura through Ice Boost), Statistics Amplification (Of power and speed with various power-ups), Statistics Reduction (Of speed), Air Manipulation (Gains more air in his air tank via Air), Power Modification (Can enhance and add to his techniques with the Power Cores), With Forcejewels: Body Puppetry (Can force others to move), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers to block off other players), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze others. This also works on Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, whereas they can all resist being frozen), Invisibility Negation, Creation, Portal Creation and Glyph Creation (Can create platforms, reveal invisible surfaces and doors, open portals and create rings with the Mystic Melody), Statistics Reduction, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can weaken Precioustone monsters and the Precioustone itself. The Precioustone is the essence of Maginaryworld's existence, whereas the Precioustone along with parts of Maginaryworld were non-existent), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp others to his location or a random one), Teleportation (Can warp to a different random location), Sealing (Can seal the Precioustone in crystal, Resistance to Body Puppetry, Barrier Creation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation and Sealing (Can resist the effects of all Forcejewels) Standard Equipment: Rings, Chaos Emeralds, Light Speed Shoes, Crystal Ring, Ancient Light, Bounce Bracelet, Flame Ring, Magic Gloves, Mystic Melody, Landmines, Item Monitors *Optional Equipment: Forcejewels, Power Cores Intelligence: Genius (As soon as he met Shadow, he understood that the military had mistaken him for the former. He has managed to thwart and beat Eggman several times who is confirmed to have an IQ of 300, using various movesets across his adventures such as various fighting styles, including one which incorporates break dancing abilities, a style he invented himself, and one resembling Capoeira tradition, often using outside forces such as shockwaves and various vectors of momentum/torque to overwhelm his opponent. He's also used outright martial arts to defeat his opponents and has shown to analyze and adapt to his opponent's fighting style, noticing patterns and openings in the middle of a fight. He also did this to Knuckles the Echidna, who uses martial arts in combat, and said he was "simple to read") Weaknesses: Has a hard time swimming in canon Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: Base | Super | Hyper Note: Adventure Sonic is considered to be Sonic the Dreamcast era. The main titles in this era are Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Shuffle and Sonic Battle. Others Notable Victories: Bubsy the Bobcat (Bubsy) - Bubsy's profile (Both were at 5-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Toonforce Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vector Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Size Users Category:Air Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Plant Users Category:Life Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Glyph Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Sega Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Concepts Users Category:Superhumans